Birth by Sleep
by CLAMP Full Metal Heart
Summary: Five friends. Wayfinders. Mark of Mastery. Unversed. X-blade. Shattered friendship. Yet there is still hope. Based loosely on Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
1. Dive into the Heart

I can't help but write this and upload it. Birth by Sleep is such a beautiful game! *coughs* Sorry for that, but really I can't help but write this.

If you are wondering about the next chapter of Dive into the Heart, only 33% of its writing is finished. I was delayed by my finals so that is why I didn't have enough time to finish it. Not only that but also because I was doing some extensive research on the characters and watching CCS again so I can recapture the characters' personality and how the character will act in that situation.

Note to you all: This is the opening of BBS. I thought it would make a great dream, a clairvoyant one no less. The actual story won't start until the third chapter. I had already written an outline just as I did with my other stories.

* * *

Birth by Sleep

* * *

Prologue: Dive into the Heart

* * *

"Hello! Is anyone here!" A blonde girl of fifteen called, confusion in her blue eyes. She looked around and saw a girl of sixteen with orange hair and hazel eyes and a girl of fourteen with brown hair and eyes.

She walked over to them and greeted them. "My name is Anna Kyoyama. Who are you two?"

"My name is Kari Kamiya and this is my friend Sora Takenouchi." The brunette responded.

"Where are we?"

"In our dreams." Anna turned, almost slipping on the rocky ground. "We are sharing the same dream." The girls gazed around seeing that they were indeed on a world they never seen before.

A singular gorgeous manor stood in a large floating piece of land. Towering pillars of rocks peaks the sky like skyscrapers. The sky blankets the world with stars.

Watching the sky from the edge of the large floating land are five people. A fifteen year old boy has brown hair and eyes, orange headphones placed on his head. He is casually clad in a white dress shirt open nonetheless and blue jeans. A sixteen year old boy has brown hair and eyes dressed in a white dress shirt but it is not open and green slacks and jacket. A tan woman of eighteen with black hair and blue eyes stood next the headphone-wearing boy with a nineteen year old dark-haired man with aquamarine eyes stood next to the green clad boy. The woman is fully clad in a dark blue shirt, denim shorts, and jacket. The man is dressed in a clean t-shirt with baggy pants. A blonde girl of fifteen with indigo eyes sat between the headphone boy and the green clad boy. She wore a white shirt with black and white jacket.

"Yoh?" Anna gasped when she saw the headphone boy.

"Tai?" Sora and Kari also gasped upon seeing the green clad boy.

The blonde girl and the green clad boy 'Tai' turned to the headphone boy 'Yoh' and spoke a few words that they cannot decipher. 'Yoh' spoke in return and turn to look at the sky. They nodded and imitated his actions. A shooting star dived through the sky, disappearing in the horizon.

The spectators watching the five could have sworn there were flashes of armored people in a desert.

Immediately the scene changes when two of the armored people charged at a man of what seems to be in his early twenties.

The man merely raised his hand and at once the ground rises. The pair ending up crashing against the top of the towering cliff. The two armored soldiers looked up to see another rock towering above them.

The scene changes suddenly revealing a circular audience room with a marble floor. The black-haired woman and man panted, trying to stand up with strange swords that looks like a key but with unique designs. Opposite of them is Yoh, holding his own key-shaped sword.

The couple charged at Yoh as the boy charged at them. Their blades clashed as they fought.

Suddenly the scene changes again. This time, the blonde girl and Tai was there. They both turned around when a pair of doors opened revealing the man and two strangely dressed people wearing masks.

Then the man and the door disappeared leaving only the blonde girl, Tai, and the two masked people. The masked people held out their hand to the blonde girl and Tai.

Without warning, Anna, Kari, and Sora was thrust into the very face of the masks.

They found themselves in an empty black void where Tai and the blonde girl stood astray holding glowing blue orbs. They only gazed at the bright orbs in their hands and dropped it.

The orbs fell into the dark abyss and transformed into five-pointed delicate flowers made of silver and stained glass.

The three girls found the previous five holding the flowers. Individually each of the flowers radiates red, blue, white, light violet, and green blaze.

The flowers burst into the air and morphed into five round stained glass images each signifying an individual. Anna quickly took note that there is one little girl (light violet) and four teenage boys (red, blue, white, and green) on each portraits.

The stained glass images formed chains leading to a star keychain. The keychain attaches to a strange weapon with a star as its teeth.

They did not have enough time to observe more because the weapon vanished and the scene went back to the soldiers only this time… the man from before threw some sort of watery/icy substance at one of the soldiers.

Two soldiers jumped out of the way and gasped when they saw the man holding another two soldiers in his hands over the edge. He just grinned cruelly and crunches the helmets slightly. The visors cracked revealing scared blue and brown eyes.

Yoh stood up worried for his friends, filthy and injured. The black-haired man and woman walked passed him when the background changes to a completely white abyss. He placed his hand on his mouth horrified.

Immediately the scene went back to the soldiers. The man froze the struggling soldiers in his hands in ice and dropped them ruthlessly to the ground below.

Yoh's eyes widen and he sent flurry of winds at the falling frozen soldiers, landing them softly on the ground.

Instantly the man and woman that passed him were running in a pallid hallway, running away from stormy black clouds. The scene then changes to the blonde girl and Tai running a dark hallway trying to escape white clouds, screens on the walls and ceiling showing what may be CGI cinematic films.

Kari and Sora cried out in horror when the white clouds took Tai and the blonde girl in their mists.

Yoh is seen clutching something to his heart in the same white abyss when suddenly he is seen clutching Tai and the blonde girl frozen in his arms.

The girls' eyes widened upon seeing their friends in such disturbing situation.

The man raised his hand, summoning a large violet globe in his hand and sent it to the skies. The clouds parted revealing a giant heart-shaped moon.

The two injured soldiers looked upwards and threw away their helmets revealing the eighteen year old girl and nineteen year old guy. Their determined eyes flashed yellow then suddenly they fell with many key-shaped weapons falling around.

Immediately the two disappeared leaving Yoh in their place falling into the vast deep darkness. Yoh and the girls saw two strange stained glass images of Tai and of the blonde girl. Suddenly four swords swerves past him and landed on the stained glass images.

The stained glasses portraits broke into shambles revealing Tai and the blonde girl falling to their demise. Tai and the blonde girl just merely leaned back, glowing, dissipating into small orbs.

Kari desperately tries to call her brother but Tai nor did the blonde girl hear her.

Anna, Kari, and Sora realized they were suddenly standing on a beautiful beach. On the beach are four little kids watching the stars in their mirth. Two shooting stars streaked the starry night sky and vanished in the horizon.

Sora snapped awake panting.

"Hmm, yes, more chocolate cake, please." Biyomon moaned in her slumber.

_She even dreamed about food._ Sora shook her head, sweatdropping slightly. She turned to the night sky, wondering about the dream. _Why is Tai in that dream? What sort of dream is that?_

Meanwhile Kari was having thoughts about the dream. She tugged the blanket close to her body. _What kind of dream is that? Is Tai going to go through the same situation as that soon?_

Anna gazed at her 1080 Beads in her hands and held it to her heart. _Yoh, you stupid fiancé, you runaway jerk. Wherever you are in this world, you better be safe or my left hand will say what I have to say!_

Somewhere out there where she doesn't know, the five people she dreamed of is currently practicing their key-shaped weapons in a charming field of green, not knowing what lies ahead of them.

* * *

Hope you like it even if it is a bit short and nondescriptive. Reviews especially that of constructive criticisms is appreciated. I allow any opinions really; everyone is entitled to their own opinion after all.

**Story/Author Notes**

Alright here are the roles. I still haven't decided the roles of Master Eraqus, Vanitas, and several others yet so ideas are open for those roles. I already had someone or someones in Xehanort's role.

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Digimon) and the blonde girl (OC) - Ventus

Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) - Aqua (I was going to have a girl going along with him, but my mind is wasted away from thinking which girl would be the perfect Aqua. I thought of Jane from Jane and the Dragon but she's already playing the role of Mulan. Katara was the second choice but she already has already enough burdens (especially with Sokka) and I really don't want to torture her any further. Katara was also a choice for a Princess of Heart but she is overused in that role and I want something different for her.)

The eighteen year old woman (OC) and nineteen year old man (OC) - Terra

Here are the Princess and Princes of Heart and the colors of their stations. They appear in Dive into the Heart just their colors weren't given. I forgot about the colors really. Why I chose the princesses and the princes who obviously has an imbalance of light and darkness in their hearts will be discovered soon.

Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) - Red

Allen Walker (DGM) - White

Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) - Blue

Princess Lavinia (Jane and the Dragon) - Light Violet

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (How to Train Your Dragon) - Green


	2. The Promised Beginning

Sorry for the late update. I was so busy with my life that I nearly forgotten about this. I was trying to find some time to write this. I meant to continue writing Dive into the Heart but I am more interested in this.

Warning to you all: Spoilers ahead if you had already seen the game. The fact characters are in the roles doesn't change the fact this story is based on a game...

* * *

Birth by Sleep

* * *

Chapter 1: The Promised Beginning

_

* * *

__The waves rolled on the sandy beach while the sun in the horizon casts an orange color on the sea. _

_A man stands by an ocean's edge, watching the setting sun. His brown eyes gleam brightly as he shifts his bangs. _

"_Light," A woman with flaxen tresses and bright blue-brown eyes asked, carrying two bundles under her arms tiredly. "Where do I put these two?"_

"_Over at this tree, Misa." 'Light' gestured to the bent tree besides him. _

'_Misa' sighed in relief and placed the bundles wrapped in white linen cloth onto the trees. "Light, Misa is tired."_

_He doesn't seems to hear her as he whispered, "The world is too small…" He glances over at the two bundles leaning lifelessly on the tree. "I imagine you'll be right at home."_

_Misa glances at the faces of a fifteen year old boy and a blonde-haired girl hidden in the cloth. The boy and girl slowly close their eyes in submission._

_In a dark abyss, the same boy and girl float aimlessly. Slowly they landed their feet on white platforms, one for each of them._

"_Where am I?" The boy and girl ask out loud, seemingly unaware of the other. _

_**We're brand new hearts.**_

"_But this is-." The boy and girl whispered softly as if they are protesting, still unaware of the other's presence. "…why are you in my heart?"_

_**The light brought us. We saw it shining in the distance…and followed it here.**_

"_But our heart is fractured," The boy and girl realized that they were talking to twin voices and each other's presence. "And now…the little we have left is slipping away."_

_Indeed the platforms they are standing have a large piece broken off. _

_**Then you should join your hearts with ours.**_

"_Eh?" Their expression is still dead with their heavy eyes. Soon enough, the platforms began glowing. When it dimmed, the platform is whole. _

_**Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day…you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did.**_

"_Thank you." The dead-eyed girl and boy were grateful for this person or persons in their case for their help._

_**It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is…**_

"_Open the door." Their voices chorused as one._

_The whiteness on the platform peals away like feathers, revealing stained glass portraits of the boy and girl, one for each of them. They look upwards, watching the pieces float away._

_Misa sighed relieved as she followed Light. Suddenly there was movement from the bundles. A hand from each rises upward. _

"_Light!" Misa gasped. Light just smirked._

"_A keyblade…" The boy and girl mumbled. _

_The keyblades shoots a pillar of light into the sky. Misa just watched with mouth open wide. Light on the other hand kept his smirk. The boy and girl slowly opened their eyes, the light reflecting on them._

* * *

A lone boy of sixteen lies on his bed wistfully. He has messy brown hair and eyes lit with a spark. He wore a white and black shirt with a blue-green jacket and grey slacks. His name is Taichi Kamiya.

Tai sighed and glances out of his window. What happened to everyone back home? Are they safe, still doing whatever it is back home? Is Kari still with the digidestined, fighting to save the Digital World…again?

He summoned a key-shaped weapon in his hands. _Lionheart Courage…_ The Lionheart Courage's handle is shaped that of a dinosaur's mouth, closely resembling that of Agumon's maw. The hilt and the guard held tightly to each other, akin to that of lion. A shaft at the end of the head of the blade assembles teeth of a dinosaur's. Tai glanced at the crest of Courage dangling at the end of the handle. He dismisses the keyblade in his hand and look out of the window. A meteor streaked the sky swiftly then another then another one. He smiled happily. "A meteor shower! Cool!"

He ran out of his room followed by a blonde girl from the opposite room. She wore simple black jeans and a white belt, a white shirt with an ebony and white jacket. "Liz! Did you see that meteor shower!"

Liz nodded in agreement, smiling excitedly as well. They ran out of the manor hoping to catch the meteor shower.

**World's Name: Land of Departure**

Tai and Liz sighed when they realize they couldn't see the meteor shower from the steps. "We can't see the meteor shower from here."

They took off running and across the bridge is an obstacle course. Tai shrugged. "We still got time."

With further ado, Tai called for his keyblade. Liz smiled as she summoned hers. Her keyblade's handle is shaped that of doves flying in different directions. The hilt and the guard held tightly to each other, akin to that of a dove. A shaft at the end of the head of the blade assembles teeth of an angel's wings. An angel keychain dangles at the end of the handle. This is Liz's keyblade, the Angel Wing.

They grinned at each other and struck the bells on a pillar. With perfect form and grace, they flew into the air and strike the bells again. For several minutes, they repeated the same actions.

"Come on! We can't miss the meteor shower!" Liz shouted, grabbing Tai's hand. The couple dismissed their keyblades and ran off.

Soon they came to a clearing where they can easily see the meteor shower from a great view. They smiled as they lied down on the grass.

"Wow, the stars are pretty." Tai said.

"You're right." Liz nodded. "Hey, brother-."

"Call me Tai not brother." Tai insisted. "I think of you as a sister too but I like it when called Tai."

"We're all family, right?" Liz smiled. "Yoh, Kristel, Kun, you, and I are family."

"Family and best of friends." Tai added.

They lied down on the grass, gazing at the stars pensively.

_Why is this so familiar? _The pair thought. Soon enough, they were soon in a deep slumber.

Some time afterward, Tai woke up. He looked around, swearing that he heard footsteps and shrugged. He yawned and was ready to fall asleep again when he came face to face with a fifteen year old boy with brown hair and eyes. His necklace hangs from around his neck, his white dress shirt open showing his bare chest. A single headphone the color of oranges adorns loosely on his head.

He screamed in fright, startling Liz awake besides him. The newcomer just laughed. "Yoh, Just give us a break!" Tai complained.

Yoh shook his head, still smiling. "Liz, Tai, you hopeless sleepyheads."

"Hey, you too!" Liz protested. "You tend to be lazy!"

"Touché." Yoh grinned.

"Hey, Tai, did you feel familiar watching the stars?" Liz asked, turning to the brunet besides her. "Like you've been there before?"

Tai frowned and nodded. "You too?"

"Yeah. Strange, did I – we – dreamed that place up?" Liz mused to herself. "I no we, Tai and I, felt like we've been there before…up in the stars…"

"Don't be silly." Yoh bent down seeing them eye to eye with a playful smile. "You always lived with us except the fact you came from different worlds. We all did."

"You're right." Liz sighed. "Maybe I was just over thinking."

They walked to the edge and sat down; their feet limp upon the air.

"Hey, Yoh?" Tai asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder what the stars are? The light where it came from?"

Yoh pondered for a minute and replied. "It is been said-."

"That every star up there is another world." A voice finished.

The trio turned around to see an aqua-eyed man of nineteen, clad in baggy pants and a clean dress shirt. His short black hair reached his shoulders. The woman seems eighteen, clothed in a denim shorts, jacket, and a dark blue blouse. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail, hung on her shoulder blades.

"Kun! Kristel!" Tai shouted happily.

Kristel beamed at him as Kun shook his head amused. "Of course it's us. What were you expecting? Santa Claus?"

"Anyways," Kristel ignored her companion's comment. "It's hard to believe that there are other worlds out there besides our home."

"The light in their hearts," Kun began, walking to the trio. "And, it's shining down on us like billions of lanterns."

"What? I don't get it." Tai said.

Kun rolled his eyes and smiled. "In other words, they're like you, Tai, Lizzie."

Liz makes a face at her older friend. "Now what does THAT mean?"

Kristel giggled and sat down besides Yoh. "You'll understand someday, you two."

"How about now." Tai whined.

Yoh, Kristel, and Kun glance at each other and turned to Tai and Liz. "Not now. Not when you are still young."

Liz and Tai glared at Yoh. "But Yoh is near/is our age! How come he knows!"

"I've been here longer than you two, since I was thirteen in fact." Yoh stated calmly.

"But that still doesn't change the fact you are/close to our age!"

"Yes, it does."

"No, it does not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Kristel burst into laughter. This causes Tai, Yoh, and Liz to stop their argument and turned to look at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Kristel giggled. "It's just that you would make the weirdest siblings."

The trio looked at each other and laughed. Soon enough, Kristel and Kun joined their merriment.

The five friends watch the stars in content. Kristel gasped when she realized something. "That's right! Yoh, Kun, we have our Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow!"

Yoh gave her his famous lazy smile. "Does it look like we need some reminding?"

"How come Yoh get to take the test and we don't?" Tai whined.

"Because it's based on years of experience not actual age. He has been Master's student since he was thirteen." Kun replied.

"We know, we know." Liz sighed. "We only have been Master's students for a year… in this world at least."

"Anyways," Kristel began, digging through her pants' pockets. "That's why I made these. For each of us." She took out of her pockets five flower-like trinkets, crafted with silver and what seems to be stained glass. A silver crown token emblazons in the center. The colors varies in each; red, blue, white, green, and light violet.

She tossed the red one to Kun, the blue one to Yoh, the green one to Tai, and the white one to Liz. She held up her light violet trinket proudly. "So that's why I made us these lucky charms! These are called Wayfinders!"

The Wayfinder glistens in her hand as she explained. "Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruits… and those fruits represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as friends carry these charms shaped like these, nothing can drive them apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically you were supposed to make them with seashells, but bear with me. I made these the best I can."

Kun chuckled, shaking his head. "You know, Kris, sometimes you're such a girl."

"Hey!" Kristel glared at him offended. "What do you mean by sometimes!"

The explanation given saddens Liz. She looked over at Kristel sadly. "So you mean this isn't a real lucky charm?" If the charms aren't made out of seashells, than that means that luck or the 'unbreakable connection' isn't with them.

"Well, that's yet to be given." Kristel shrugged. "But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really?" Tai said intrigued like a child watching a magic show. What kind of magic Kristel use? "What is it, Kris?" Using the affectionate nickname, he asked.

Kristel lifted her charm once more into the air. "An unbreakable bond."

"Well, tomorrow's the exam." Kun smirked, summoning his Keyblade, Down to the Earth. His keyblade's handle resembles soil erosion. The hilt and the guard held tightly to each other, similar to that of a tree entangles in soil. A shaft at the end of the head of the blade assembles teeth of grasses. However, there was no keychain.

"Me!" Tai shouted, summoning Lionheart Courage.

"Me too!" Liz shouted.

Tai tries to land a hit but Kun parries and spun. He tripped Tai and Liz, knocking them to the ground. Tai and Liz quickly stood up and strike him, but Kun strikes back fiercer. The pair flinched at the wildness of his hits as they held their keyblade at defense.

"Kun! Don't get rowdy! You said this is a spar!" Liz said exasperated.

Kun lessens his strikes as he finally tripped them once again. He held the tip of his keyblade at Tai's neck. "I win."

"Nope," Yoh's voice appeared out of nowhere. The trio turned to see Yoh running towards Kun. That is until he disappeared…

Then he suddenly strikes Kun's back. Yoh grinned, holding his keyblade Samurai Spirit. His keyblade's handle resembles typical Japanese samurai armor. The hilt and the guard held tightly to each other, similar to that of a katana. A shaft at the end of the head of the blade assembles teeth of blue beads. A keychain of a ghostly blob hangs loosely at the end of the handle. "You should already know my prowess in agility."

"Actually…" Tai and Liz suddenly disappeared and grinned from behind Yoh. "We have that kind of prowess. You were just using the Speed spell. Your prowess is in your magic."

Unexpectedly winds blew the four onto the benches. Yoh groaned, rubbing his head. "Kristel… must you do that?"

"Yes." Kristel grinned, holding her own keyblade Knight's Honor. Her keyblade's handle resembles typical medieval armor. The hilt and guard that held tightly together is similar to that of long swords. A shaft at the end of the head of the blade assembles teeth of a knight's helmet. A knight's helmet keychain dangles at the end of the handle. "You should know already Yoh and I are experts in magic, right?"

"Gotcha." Kun groaned as he dizzily got off the bench.

"You guys are ready alright!" Tai smiled at his friends. "Trust me, you are. You guys are going to clean up the exam tomorrow!"

"I hope it's that easy." Kun sighed.

"It's like what Master said." Yoh began. "Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself and you'll find it there."

Liz and Tai looked up at the sky once more, pondering over Yoh's words. Kun sighed as he began to walk away. "Well, we gotta head back. It's getting late. Master wouldn't want any sleepy students at the exam."

"You got that right." Tai sighed. "Liz and I have to help him prepare so we have to wake up around 5 AM."

"Right." Kristel nodded as she followed Kun.

"Hey, wait up!" Liz shouted. Yoh watches his friends with a chuckle and took out his blue Wayfinder.

He lifted his blue Wayfinder into the air, admiring it. "Together…forever."

"Hey, Yoh! You're coming!" Tai shouted.

Yoh grinned and joined his friends in front of the manor. They all looked up at the stars.

_That would be the last night we ever spent under the same stars…_

* * *

Watanuki grumbled grouchily as he placed cakes and cups of tea on a tray. Why does he have to do this again? Oh yes, he was tricked and forced to work for her! Joy!

He sighed. Well, it won't change anything, Watanuki thought as he strolled into another room.

The room is elaborately designed with exotic porcelain vases and beautiful tapestries. On the bed was an exotic beauty with long black hair, clothed in a silky ebony evening gown. With her is what seems to be a black pork bun with rabbit ears with a red orb on its forehead.

He placed the tray on the table where the black pork bun sat and handed a cup of tea to the woman. "Here you go, Yuuko."

The pork bun began to eat the cakes as Watanuki rolled his eyes.

Yuuko sipped her tea, gazing at the stars shimmering in the heavens from her window. _Everything is in place... now it's begins…_

_

* * *

_

Hope you like it. I tried to mirror the friendship of Terra, Aqua, and Ven with the friendship of Yoh, Tai, and my OCs. Keyword: tried. Honestly I think my writing didn't do it justice. If you are wondering about how I felt about the VenXAqua and TerraXAqua disputes, I remain neutral about it. All I see is a friendship that was shattered because of fate. The other trios I remain neutral about is Axel, Roxas, and Xion & Hayner, Olette, and Pence. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are undeniably best friends as well, but I can't ignore the obvious romance between Sora and Kairi. Ignoring my rambling, now onto my Author Notes...

**Author Notes**

Tai Kamiya as Ven - I had these choices for Ven - Jaden Yuki (Yugioh GX), Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, and Dan Kuso (Bakugan). For some reason, Tai stuck out the most and the one I can create a suitable backstory why he have a keyblade. Tai has many characteristics similar to Ventus so I thought he fits perfectly.

Kristel - She is obviously my OC. She is still playing Terra but given only a small part of Aqua. I can't really see Yoh make those Wayfinders so Kristel is the best choice for making the charms.

Kun - earth in Chinese. I have a friend that has that name and he wants to be in it or at least his name at least. This Kun is based on my friend loosely but he is still based on Terra.

Liz - Another OC of mine. She is like Ven but not like him in every way. She is still her own person. I am trying to develop her through the story.

Yoh - To those who watched Shaman King, is Yoh by any chance would be good with magic? He practices shamanism so why not he practice magic as well. Granted shamanism is different from magic, but Yoh always managed to get out of situations by some sort of supernatural power of his.

By the way, I am giving each of these heroes a role that is critical to the story. If you watch Digimon, can I ask you something just to make sure. Is Tai by any chance emotion driven? That is all.


	3. What Lies Beneath

Sorry, it's late. This is my last chapter for now. I have to study intensely for my high school exit exam as well as attending club meetings.

Warning: Language (may hate it but necessary for the character) and BBS spoilers (based or not, it is still BBS)

* * *

Birth by Sleep

* * *

Chapter 2: What Lies Beneath

* * *

Tai and Liz hurried out of bed and helped their Master Theodore prepare the Mark of Mastery examination.

To be honest, they were jealous about their friends. Tai, ever since the keyblade appears in his hand, wanted to protect his friends and family. He does not know Liz's reason to become a Keyblade Master, but he knows for sure she has good intentions.

Liz told Tai that she recalled emotions played a part in darkness in a movie she saw once. The writers were right but at the same time wrong. Emotions also played a part in light.

Master Sir Theodore Boarmaster stood atop a dais proudly, watching his students clean the chamber. A small set of steps leads up to the dais itself holding five thrones. His long dual-colored hair fell upon slick rusty metal armor on his slim body. Gauntlets attaches to his arms like glue.

The occupants in the room looked up when the door opened. The newcomers were a man with brown hair and eyes in what seem to be in his early twenties, twenty three at best, wearing a grey business suit and a twenty four year old blonde woman wearing a rather skimpy dress.

"Ah, Light!" Theodore smiled at the newcomers. "I am so glad you manage to come." He turned to the woman. "And who is this beautiful woman?"

"I am Misa Amano," The woman introduced herself enthusiastically. "I am Light's girlfriend soon-to-be fiancé."

"Well then, congratulations." Theodore bowed and gestured for his two students to come. "Taichi, Elizabeth, please come and greet the guests."

The apprentices cautiously approached the newcomers. Liz shivered under the gaze Light gave her. Tai almost jumped as Misa's eyes digged into him.

"Taichi, Elizabeth, this is Master Light Yagami and his lover Misa Amano." Theodore introduced. "Light, Ms Amano, this is Taichi and Elizabeth."

"Good Day, Taichi, Elizabeth." Light greeted them, his brown eyes flashing yellow for a second, reaching out his hand. Tai and Liz glanced at each other and back at Light and Misa. They shook Light's hands hesitantly. "My how young you both are. As young as my apprentices."

"Really?" Theodore said intrigued. "Where are your apprentices?"

"They are running an errand for us." Misa replied. "They should be back after the examination, I believe."

"Now the introductions are done." Theodore clapped his hands. "Taichi, Elizabeth, please bring in Yoh, Kristel, and Kun."

"Yes, Master." The pair bowed and hurried out.

Kun, Kristel, and Yoh were surprised to see Tai and Liz open the door. They haven't seen their two friends since last night but that is because they running last minute errands for Master.

"Good luck." Tai whispered, running with Liz to the wall where they can see the exam but would not disrupt it.

The trio saw Light and Misa walking to the thrones. Kristel felt her shoulders tensing up when she felt Light's sideway gaze on her. She glanced at her friends. Yoh, Tai and Liz obviously felt the same way as her, but Kun… he looked almost emotionless, but she knew him. He is just as tense as her.

Yoh almost shuddered visibly under Light's gaze. From the way Light looked at him, it is as if he knows something about him that he don't.

Kun felt Misa's eyes on him. At the corner of his eye, he manages to see her whisper into Light's ear. The lust in her eyes directed at him told him that it was not something he wants to know.

Light sat on one of the thrones with Misa on his lap as Theodore cleared his throat and spoke. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy – not a test of wills, but a test of heart. All of you may prevail, or none. But I am sure our guest, Master Light, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark."

Theodore looked at Light who just nodded. He turned back to his students. "I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Kristel, Kun, and Yoh responded in unison.

"Then let the examination begin." Theodore called for keyblade Mark of Mastery.

Whipping the keyblade, he swung forward, creating large white orbs floating in midair. The trio readied their keyblades at hand. Unbeknownst to them, Misa smirked at Light who just smiled secretly. He adjusts his hand on the back of the throne, shadows on its grips. He twisted it pointing it directly at the orbs.

The trio begins eliminating the orbs. Tai grinned as he watched them fight. Kristel's form is fluid as water. Her fighting is almost a dance. Kun's style on the other hand relies on brute strength. Yoh wore a style that combines both Kristel's and Kun's. His attacks were rough but his grace is undeniable especially when he pulls off acrobats.

Unfortunately his thoughts were brought to a halt when an orb flew straight towards Liz and him.

"Tai! Liz!" The trio shouted, realizing the danger their friends was in.

Tai and Liz took out their keyblades and strikes the orb down.

Tai looked over at his friends. "Don't worry about us. You three focus on the exam!"

"Tai! Liz! Go back to your rooms!" Kristel shouted, fearful for her friends' safety.

"What are you, my mom!" Liz crossed her arms insulted.

"Besides we are not leaving you guys!" Tai nodded, slashing one of the orbs.

"They can take care of themselves. They've been out there training just as hard as us." Kun said as he took out an orb from behind.

"Yeah!" Tai and Liz grinned.

"Stay sharp." Yoh advised.

Even they began to take out the orbs (rather easily), they cannot miss the tantalizing stares of their Master's friend.

Together they eliminate the orbs. Tai triumphantly held the victory symbol.

Theodore cleared his throat and spoke. "That was unexpected...but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

The trio formed a triangle, spread out giving them space.

"Now, Yoh, Kristel, and Kun, the three of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners – only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."

The trio positioned their keyblades at ready.

"Begin!"

Yoh, Kristel, and Kun rush each other and clash swords. They pull back quickly. Kristel goes in for a strike, but is deflected by Yoh's blade. They collide twice before Kun makes a large underhand swing at Yoh, who flips backward. Kun swipes at Yoh and Kristel left and right, the pair dodging swings. Kristel slices at him, but he jumps back. She turned to Yoh but he also dodged, barely missing the blade. Both boys readied their blades as Kristel starts running toward them. Darkness emanates from Kun's arm. Yoh gasped silently when he saw the darkness. Tai and Liz also saw the darkness and frowned. Why is darkness on Kun? Didn't he have a strong heart to suppress it? Kun saw it and quickly shakes it off and blocks Kristel's blow. Light smirks as the combatants continue to exchange blows. After the match, they stand before the Masters once more.

Theodore cleared his throat. "The examination now ends. The results shall be announced when Master Light and I discuss. Please step outside."

The five friends breathed in the pleasant morning air. Kun lean against the railing as Yoh and Kristel sat besides Tai and Liz on the stairs.

"Hopefully I was strong enough to pass." Kun sighed.

"Remember it was not a test of strength-."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Yoh," Kun groaned. "I know."

"Hey, Tai, Liz, what did you think about the exam?" Yoh asked his friends.

A frown creases Tai's countenance. "I thought you three matches up pretty well but there is something I noticed. I think Master saw it too. Hey, Lizzie, did you saw it too?"

Liz nodded cautiously. "I saw it-."

"What is this 'it' you saw?" Kristel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Liz and Tai exchanges glances nervously.

Misa opened the doors squealing, "Come in! The results are in!"

Yoh, Kristel, and Kun walked and stood at attention in front of Master Theodore as Tai and Liz ran to their previous spot.

Theodore cleared his throat and began. "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Yoh, Kristel, Kun, you all performed commendably. However, only Yoh and Kristel has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Kun just stared, his arms falling limply by his hips. How can this be? He trained day and night for this. What is the reason? Is it because he is not strong enough?

As if to answer his silent question, Theodore continued. "Kun, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Yoh and Kristel, as our newest Keyblade Masters, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction."

He turned to Light and began to speak a few words with him.

Yoh glanced at his friend, fearful of his reaction. Kun is best known for his overreaction and tends not to think clearly. "Hey..."

Tai and Liz ran over to the trio. They looked at their friend, worried and sympathetic.

An awkward silence fell upon them. The silence was so thick that you can cut it with a butcher knife. Liz knew it's time to speak.

"Kun, I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone." Kun turned around and left the chamber.

His friends watched his back disappeared as he walked farther and farther into the hall.

* * *

"Why is darkness in my heart? I thought I was strong enough to suppress it." Kun muttered under his breath.

"Kun, wait!"

The said man turned around and saw Kristel running towards him. "Kristel!"

"Now where do you think you're going?" Kristel put her hands on her hips.

"Where do you think I'm going!" Kun huffed. "I'm going to go to my room and rant my day away about how I EVEN have darkness in my heart!"

"Kun, remember Master's lectures! There is darkness in **EVERY** heart!"

"Well, why the hell is some of the Princes and Princesses of Heart or even Keybladers are said to have pure hearts!"

"A keyblade master isn't supposed to have an ultimately pure heart! Nor a Princess or Prince of Heart! A keyblade wielder's heart varies; the Mark of Mastery is a test of heart! It doesn't matter! One might even have a heart filled with absolute darkness that is there is no hope to even help him! To even purge him!"

"The young lady is right."

The couple twisted around and saw Light leaning against the halls, his girlfriend hanging by side loyally.

"My dear old friend, Master Theodore, don't know very much of darkness." Light said, strolling over to the pair.

"What do you mean?" Kristel frowned.

"The darkness is depicted as evil but it is not always like that. It's always the enemies' main attribute." Light explained. "Darkness is neutral; it picked neither side. People initially believed darkness is evil and must not exist. Take Theodore for example. However, light can be an enemy as well…"

"W-w-what do you m-m-mean?" Kun stuttered.

"There are two children out there with light in their hearts, stronger than anyone in the entire universe. They are the source of all the madness, the source of the Unversed."

"But that's impossible!" Kristel yelled yet millions of questions crossed her mind. "Light couldn't be the enemy, could it?"

"Yes, light can be an enemy," Light responded. "I just happen to share the name; that doesn't mean I am evil."

"Then who are these children? You seem to know who they are." Kristel frowned.

"Us? Know those children?" Misa scoffed. "We only know of this through a colleague of ours."

"So are you willing to take this? To show worth to Master Theodore, Kun Zheng, apprentice of the keyblade?" Light remarked.

Without hesitation, Kun turned around and summoned his Keyblade Rider. He slapped the shoulder guard. A bright light immersed him and he emerges wearing a red tinted armor. He jumped on his Keyblade Rider and flew off.

"Wait! Kun!" Kristel yelled. She repeated the Kun's actions, wearing a slim light violet armor. She summoned her Keyblade Rider and took off after Kun.

Light smirked watching them go. "Everything going as planned."

* * *

Master Theodore, Light, Misa, Yoh, Tai, and Liz gathered later that night at dinner.

"Where are Kristel and Kun?" Theodore asked inquisitively, looking around for his apprentices.

Liz placed a finger on her lips thoughtfully. "I haven't seen them since the Mark of Mastery."

"Master, don't you think…!" Yoh's eyes went wide.

"Hush, Yoh." Theodore said. "I believe Kun isn't like that. Light, my friend, have you seen Kristel and Kun?"

Light smiled and shook his head. "No I haven't seen them since the examination as well."

Tai looked at him with narrowed eyes. He had seen Light and Misa following Kun and Kristel when the examination ended. How did Master Theodore not notice their disappearance?

Theodore glanced at Yoh for a brief moment, his eyes flashing something that the boy couldn't decipher and said, "Yoh, meet me in the library at the strike of midnight. I have something to discuss with you."

Confused, Yoh nodded.

"The mood is so tense. Now," Misa squealed happily. "How about trying those rolls I made!"

* * *

"Master, why are you asking me this late at night?" Yoh asked, confusion already dawning on his face.

"Please, Yoh, call me Theodore. Kun and Kristel's disappearance concerns me; I do not know why Kun and Kristel suddenly left the world-."

"What?" Yoh gaped as the words registered in his head. "What do you mean they left? How did you even know they even left the Land of Departure at all?"

"Calm down, Yoh," Theodore said gently. "I have a preposition for you."

"Really what is it?"

"I want you to find Kristel and Kun and bring them back home. I have a feeling they won't be returning anytime soon. Do not let Tai or Liz know about this."

"But-."

"They are still apprentices of the keyblade. They are not strong enough to go out there yet."

"Yes, Master –I mean Theodore." Yoh bowed his head. _They are stronger than you think, Master. _

"Now, Yoh, I have something you need to know. I meant to speak to Kristel with you, but this happened."

"Is it about Tai, Liz, Kristel or Kun?"

"No."

"What is it?"

* * *

"Master, where is Yoh?" Tai asked at breakfast that morning.

"He is preparing for a task I assigned for him." Theodore replied as he spread butter on his toast. "Don't go after him. This task requires only a Keyblade Master's capability."

"But-."

"Obey your master, Taichi, Elizabeth."

* * *

As Light and Misa strolled for the dining hall, another couple leaned against the wall. One is playing with a helmet as the other stared out of the window.

"What do you make of Taichi and Elizabeth?" Light asked, stopping his tracks.

"They ain't gonna cut it." The female scoffed.

The male rolled his eyes. "Somebody's gotta break those losers in."

Light glared at them. "Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances."

The couple walked past the other pair as the latter put on their helmets.

The male scoffed as he and his companion disappeared in darkness. "We know that. They just need a little incentive to leave home."

* * *

Hope you like it. I was trying to expand my characters even if it is small development.

**Author Notes**

Light Yagami (Death Note) as Master Xehanort - He's perfect for the role. His cunning is what draws him as the perfect Xehanort. I will explain further his reason and past.

Kun's and Kristel's argument - Something I am proud of. This will be helpful (and significant) later. Keep it in mind.

Theodore (Jane and the Dragon) as Master Eraqus - I watched CGI TV show, Jane and the Dragon and fell in love with it. Theodore has a similar air as to Master Eraqus. I have some difficulty finding Master Eraqus' counterpart in my story. If I have an anime villain as a well the villain, then a Western cartoon character will suffice as a somewhat hero. This was my logic. I don't want anyone cursing me to put too much anime in this even if I am an "otaku".


	4. Shaded Truth

I finally have time to update this. It's fairly short but details a bit better. This is only the start of Birth by Sleep.

* * *

Birth by Sleep

* * *

Chapter 3: Shaded Truth

* * *

Tai and Liz sat in Tai's room, playing a game of cards. A wooden Keyblade sat besides them, the name Kun engraved at its handle. Tai sighed and put down his cards. Liz grinned and held a royal flush.

Tai rubbed his forehead and fingered the wooden Keyblade. When the bells rang for lunch, the pair looked at each other.

"So we're going to pry answers today?" Tai asked slowly.

"Yes."

"As in our master, the Master of the Keyblade, Master Theodore." Tai said, stressing the word master.

"Yes."

"Are you crazy, Liz?" Tai hissed. "We will know what will happen to Kun, Kristel, and Yoh when the time comes."

"Better hurry."

The voices caught the pair off guard. They spun around to the door to see a couple, masked from head to foot. Tai and Liz worries if they ever felt the summer's heat.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" Liz asked.

The intruders ignored her question and continued, "And you'll never see Kun and Kristel again."

"What? We can see Kun and Kris anytime we want." Tai shouted, insulted.

The one with the female voice sneered. "Che, like right now? They're leaving you both behind. And by the time you both catch up…they will be completely different."

"Look – whoever you are – you don't know anything about them." Liz gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to strangle them. "We are always a team. Are you trying to pick a fight?"

The intruders strolled past them. Even though they can't see through their masks, Tai and Liz can clearly see a smirk.

"Grow up. You call that friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out there and look for it yourself. I mean, come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck in your own little world?"

The masked couple walked into a portal of darkness they have summoned, leaving behind a pair of contemplative Keyblade apprentices.

Tai and Liz made up their mind. They walked out of the room and began their walk towards the courtyard.

* * *

Theodore strolled down the hall, gazing at the skies.

_Flashback_

"_I have spoken to my dear friend, Yuuko Ichihara. She's not a Master anymore… However, she still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. Her counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern - for she tells me the princes and princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume...but also from a new threat - one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form - Yuuko calls them the "Unversed." As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I have already spoken to Master Light about this issue."_

"_The Unversed…" Yoh mumbled._

"_I need you to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Kun and Kristel. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go and fulfill your duty."_

"_Yes, Theodore." Yoh bowed._

"_When you reach Kun and Kristel, please tell the mission I had assigned you and consider this mission an opportunity. A second chance to change my mind."_

_End Flashback_

His grey eyes caught on Tai and Liz running into the courtyard. "Taichi? Elizabeth?"

His eyes widened when he saw them summoning their Keyblades.

Tai and Liz looked at each other and nodded. They attached an armor's pauldron onto their left shoulders and pressed it.

Bright light sprang from their armor and when it disappeared, they were clad in armor. Tai wore a light green and orange armor with gold outlines while Liz wore a grey armor with silver linings.

They stared at each other and said only one word. "Wow!"

Remembering the lesson, they summoned their Keyblades and threw it into the air. Their Keyblades transformed into their Riders. Just as they quickly got on, they heard their master's shouting.

Refusing to listen, they flew up into the skies. Theodore could only watch them horror-stricken.

* * *

Yoh, donned in his black and orange armor, rode on his Keyblade Rider. He had already traveled three worlds and there is no sign of Kun or Kristel. Just as he is about to speed forward, two Riders shot past him.

He stared at the two Keyblade bearers in astonishment. Something about them is familiar…Wait, could it be…

"Tai? Liz?"

Without hesitation, he started his way towards the Land of Departure.

* * *

"Master! Master!"

Theodore stared as Yoh returned. Yoh took off his helmet and got off his Rider. He turned to his master, eyes wide with shock.

"Master, I saw Tai and Liz. What is going on?" Yoh asked.

"Yoh, I want you to go after them. I have a feeling that they are after Kun and Kristel. You must bring them back." Theodore ordered.

Yoh sighed and nodded.

"Before you depart, I have one other... Well, call it a request of the utmost priority."

"Yes?" Yoh gave a confused nod.

"I told you to tell Kun that this mission could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery...and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination - I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to… If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness."

"Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Kun and Kristel back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master." Yoh said with such conviction that Theodore could feel it.

He turns to leave but stops dead in his tracks. "He's not as weak as you think."

He puts on his helmet and rode off into the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile, just when Yoh had left, Kun and Kristel is riding their Riders towards a world.

"Kun, do you think this is a good idea? Finding pure light is like finding a needle in a haystack." Kristel asked timidly, riding side by side Kun.

"I'm sure." Kun said gripping the handles of his Rider tightly.

"Alright…if you say so…"

Nobody said a word.

* * *

Sorry for the ever so late update. I hope you like it. A very short note. Please review. I want to know what you think so far. The next world will be Enchanted Dominion or in my story _Amestris_! Yes, I can finally write Fullmetal Alchemist!

**Author Notes**

Switched scenes - You can tell if you had played the game. I have to find the script and rewatch walkthroughs to get the flow of the story.


	5. Drops of Poison

Alright, here it is. There are parts I don't like in here like quick trust. Even then, I still need them to befriend whoever they are befriending. Please read the notes down below, please, _please_.

* * *

Birth by Sleep

* * *

Chapter 4: Drops of Poison

* * *

Kun and Kristel slowly lowered their riders on a clearing in a forest. Just as they arrive, black creatures with blue markings jitters towards them.

"What in the world is that thing?" Kun shouted, transforming his Rider into his Keyblade, Down to the Earth. Kristel did the same.

"It might be the Unversed that Master Light might have been talking about!" Kristel shouted as she shot several spells from Knight's Honor.

**World's Name: Amestris**

Kun dived and slashed the monster apart. With no less than ten minutes, they destroyed them.

However, one was able to slip through the darkness of the forest.

"Hey!"

"Oh, no you don't!"

They chased after the monster, shouting. Just when the monster was about several feet away from a town, the couple destroyed in it in a slash.

The couple just realized people are staring at them. Hiding their Keyblades behind their backs, they chuckled nervously. "Nothing interesting you see back there. Just nothing."

The pedestrians looked at each other and shrugged. They continued their usual day without a care in the world. Kun and Kristel sighed in relief just as two young boys run past them.

Startled, they turned around to see a boy with bright golden hair and unusually sparkling gold eyes. The other boy, which they guessed was his brother, has brown hair and the same gold eyes. Their aura was indescribable. Their hearts shines such an equal amount of light and darkness. They don't emit an air of hostility but rather cheer.

"You need to save your energy." A very beautiful woman with an ample pair of breasts said. Kristel gritted her teeth when she saw Kun's eyes were on that particular place.

"Izumi, those two…are they really just for it?" A large man with a face of a thug asked timidly.

"Of course. If they want to be my apprentices, they have to pass it." Izumi responded. They followed the little kids toward the docks with a small rowboat and a man waiting for them.

"Hello,"

The voice started the pair from their reverie. They turned around to see an elderly woman with a shawl over her shoulders. Her kindly countenance soothed their temperament.

"My name is Dante. Who are you two and how can I help you?"

"My name is Kun and this is my friend, Kristel," Kun answered politely. "Anyways, I'm" – Kristel cleared her throat – "I mean we're looking for two little kids with unusual light in their hearts."

"Two little kids with unusually bright light…" A tinge of smirk curved her lips. However, the couple did not notice it. "The two children you just saw are the ones with that unusually bright light."

"But we felt light _and_ darkness-."

"Don't be fooled. Those two children have been the cause of all this ruckus that been happening to our little town of Dublith."

"Really?" Kristel gasped horrified.

"Yes, they are with their teacher to an isolated island. Please stop the terror they have been causing for Dublith. The Keyblade that you are wielding will retrieve their hearts."

"How do you know about the Keyblade?" Kun asked finally.

"Legends, dear. I read them to my children and my children's children." Without another word, she strolled into a shop.

"Kun, we have to retrieve their hearts. Even though they might not be the source of the Unversed, they are still one of the evils that run this world." Kristel said stoically.

Kun nodded and followed the path that will take them to the island.

* * *

Later that night, they saw the little kids in the island's coast, sleeping on a pile of leaves.

Just as they raised their keyblades directed towards the hearts of the children, a man with a ghoulish mask stood before the sleeping brothers. The shorter blond boy rubbed his eyes and looked up. "Al? Are you going to the bathroom?" His eyes widened when he saw his brother sleeping like a baby next to him and slowly looked up to see the monster, holding a club in its hands.

He screamed and pulled his brother away just in time as the club pounded on the spot where he had been sitting earlier.

"What is it, Brother? You can use the restroom by yourself…" Al moaned in his sleep.

"You idiot! Open your eyes!" The older brother cried.

Al opened his eyes just in time to see the man ready to pound them again. They screamed and ran away as far as they can, stopping themselves on a tree. They hugged each other in fear.

It walked towards them as it shouted, "Get out!"

Just as it said that, two beams of light shot out from the bushes and hit the brothers on the heart. The brothers fell to the ground as their hearts left their bodies. Immediately, the monster hastily took off his mask to reveal a man but his handsome features was crooked with shock when he saw two hearts rises from their chests and disappeared.

"Hey! Ed! Al! Wake up!" The man shouted, shaking the brothers. "Ed! Al!"

The Keyblade apprentices watched in horror as the man hurried towards the boat waiting for him in the shore.

"Well done,"

Kun and Kristel spun around to see the old woman they met in Dublith.

"Ahh… just what I've been waiting for." Dante chuckled, holding the hearts in a container.

"What?" Kristel spluttered. "What did we do? What did _you_ do!"

"You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, I did not. I simply spoke to the darkness you hide in your heart that will lead to others' destruction." Dante responded nonchalantly.

"How do we do this?" Kun bowed his head ashamed of his wrongdoing.

"The Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts." Dante stated silkily. She stretches a hand out toward the Keyblade bearers. "Join me. Collect more hearts of light and darkness equality. Then we will rule all the worlds together."

"You seem to be mixed up; we're peacekeepers, not tyrants!" Kristel shouted, summoning Knight's Honor. Kun repeated her actions, summoning Down to the Earth.

"Hmm... For peacekeeper, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember this - the darkness in your hearts cannot be held back by force or strength. Now...my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase?"

The woman walked into the darkness, disappearing as the pair tries to catch her.

"Wait!"

The couple stared at the darkness with dismay. They really thought they were going to do some good for the world when it was the opposite.

* * *

The next morning, they saw the boys on a bed in a house right next to the butcher shop.

_It's our fault their hearts are stolen. It was because we're weak... We're sorry. We promise to get your heart back to you._

They turned around and left the town, summoning their Riders as they went. _Once we learn to stand up against the darkness. Those hearts - do they hold the answer to those children?_

Dante observes the hearts with satisfaction and awe.

"Hearts, each balances light and darkness... Such a search may take some time."

* * *

Tai and Liz sighed as they walked down the town of Dublith. They have been asking questions if they have seen Kun or Kristel but the people are less than helpful.

Their eyes caught on two boys sleeping on a bed. Izumi and her husband were arguing outside their house.

"We have to see my friend, Dante again, Sig. She could help us find their hearts." Izumi argued.

"Izumi, I don't trust Dante. She-."

"Don't say that about Dante. I know you like her cooking."

"Umm…" Liz spoke, dissolving the tension in the air. "What happen to those two?"

The Curtis couple looked at each other and sighed. "Edward and Alphonse Elric lost their hearts to who knows who. I want to see my friend, Dante again and see how we can retrieve their hearts."

"Can we accompany you?" Tai asked. "We can help you find the hearts. We have certain…abilities…"

Izumi frowned. "What kind of abilities? Oh never mind, we have to get their hearts back. Well, Dante haven't had many visitors lately. I hope she won't mind. Yes, of course. What are your names?" She nodded finally.

"My name is Tai and this is Liz." Tai said bowing respectfully.

"My name is Izumi Curtis and this is my husband Sig." Izumi responded with a light smile. "Here, I can lead."

* * *

They arrived in front of an elaborate mansion. The Keyblade apprentices looked around in awe as Izumi politely knocked on the doors.

An elderly woman opened the doors. She seems quite nice, Liz admitted.

"Ah, Izumi. How can I help you?" Dante inquired as the Curtis couple and the Keyblade bearers were invited inside.

"Dante, two children have lost their hearts. Mason had said that two beams of light have struck them and their hearts disappeared. Is there anything we can do to get their hearts back?" Izumi asked as Dante placed tea and cupcakes on the table.

Dante looked up startled. "Oh dear, children who lost their hearts. No, I believe you have to have Keyblade wielders to find their hearts. Unfortunately, that's just a legend."

"Should we show them?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow as the adult converses.

"No, it looks like the hearts are here." Tai grimaced. He pointed to a jar of two floating hearts. "Remembered the pictures Master showed? That old hag is the one who stole the children's hearts."

Liz took the jar and stormed into the dining room.

"Mrs. Curtis, I found the hearts!" Liz shouted.

"What?" Izumi blinked, "But that can't be possible. Dante would never-."

Dante simple smirked and reached forward. "Come here and bring it to me. Those are fireflies."

"Shut up!" Liz yelled. "These are hearts!"

"That jar can't be open unless you have the alchemic ability to change the lid. There is a keyhole but unfortunately, I lost the key."

"Oh, just shut your mouth." Tai snapped as he brought forth Lionheart Courage.

"So you're Tai and Liz." Dante said calmly as the hearts flew out of the window and into Dublith. "I should've known."

Izumi have now lost it. Izumi nonchalantly stand up from her seat and walked toward her friend. She readied her fist just as Dante vanished into the shadows. She reappeared in the top of the staircase.

"How do you know about us…and the Keyblade?"

"A personal acquaintance of mine told me about the powers it held. Your friends Kun and Kristel gave me a demonstration." Dante sighed, tentatively touching her withering features with hastiness.

Tai and Liz looked up surprised. Kun and Kristel were here? "Kun? Kris? They were here?"

"Why, yes, he was here." Dante shrugged. "In fact, they were the ones who stole the brothers' hearts."

"That's a lie!" Liz denied. "There's no way they will hurt somebody on purpose!"

"You don't believe me." Dante blinked. "That's unfortunate because they easily agreed."

"What did you say to them!" Izumi clapped her hands and slammed on the walls, fists forming.

"They did?" Tai questioned hesitantly. Liz doesn't want to believe it either. The way they held their Keyblades spoke volumes.

"Don't be fooled, guys!"

"Yoh?" Tai and Liz gasped when they saw Yoh running into the main chamber.

* * *

Yoh sighed as he landed outside a mansion. He hasn't been able to find any leads on finding anybody at all, but he has heard rumors that the Unversed was the source of the mischief in Dublith and it was believed that Dante, an old lady, is the one who had created the abominations.

He was about to knock on the doors when he heard Liz's voice.

"Liz?"

Not caring for the rules of good manners for the moment, he unlocked the doors with his Keyblade and ran inside.

* * *

"Although I don't understand the situation, you know as well as I do that Kun and Kris will hurt someone on purpose." Yoh panted with each word.

"You got that right!" Liz grinned.

"The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Taichi…Elizabeth…Yoh." Dante smirked.

"Master sent me to find you two. Come on, let's go home." Yoh looked at his friends' eyes with disappointment. "You can learn about what happen to Kun and Kris when everything is over."

"But..."

"They're not ready to leave yet." Yoh reassured, putting his hand on their shoulders.

Tai and Liz shook their heads, the mysterious couple's words echoing in their minds.

"_Che, like right now? They're leaving you both behind. And by the time you catch up...they will be completely different."_

Gently, Liz removed Yoh's hand as Tai patted their friend's hands. "Sorry, but we can't go with you."

Yoh was shocked.

"It's just...we have to find him before it's too late!"

They turned around and ran off. Yoh snapped out of his reverie, shaking his head. "Tai! Liz!"

Tai and Liz ran. Their mind only focused on one goal. _Kun, Kris, where are you?_

* * *

In an act of defense, Yoh summoned his weapon as Dante used the ground beneath to form fists. Yoh jumped out of the way. Izumi transformed spikes from the walls and destroyed the fists as Yoh shouted spells.

"I see you, too, wield a Keyblade." Dante raised an eyebrow at the sight of Yoh easily defeating the fists.

"How do you know about the Keyblade?" Yoh demanded.

"A source of power... A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds...and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such fascinating power." Dante eyed Samurai Spirit hungrily.

"So, Kun, Kristel...they really..." Yoh refused to believe it. Kristel always been level-headed but…

"Yes. Now, my dear, would you like to assist me, as well?"

"Never!"

"I see Light was right. You are a very stubborn boy." Dante turned around and suddenly vanished.

"S-she knows Master Light?" Yoh looked startled.

"Although we didn't much out of her, at least we managed to find the children's hearts." Izumi sighed and walked towards Yoh. "Hello, my name is Izumi Curtis and this is my husband, Sig."

"My name is Yoh Asakura." Yoh bowed politely.

"Let's go back to Dublith. Ed and Al should be awake by now." Izumi sighed. She narrowed her eyes at Yoh. "When we get back, we will discuss the Keyblade."

"I'm sorry, Madam, but I'm not supposed to tell you anything about the Keyblade." Yoh responded, trying to maintain a cool front.

Izumi sighed as she opened the front doors. "Well, how can I take it all- Oh my God!"

Yoh looked over her shoulders and tried not to vomit. In front of them lied the dead body of Dante. Blood seeped the soil profusely.

No words were spoken when they buried her. Izumi placed flowers on the grave as she mumbled a few words.

When they got back to Dublith, they saw Ed and Al looking around confused.

"Why are we back?" Ed asked wide-eyed.

"The last thing I remember was something attacking us, then nothing." Al creased his features in confusion.

Izumi ran forward for the boys. The boys froze at the sight of their teacher but were apparently shocked when Izumi embraced them in a hug.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your reunion, but I have to go." Yoh said politely. "I still have to find them."

Izumi smiled. "It's alright. Even though we just met, it's still nice to meet you. You have the pleasure to visit me if you need help. Please tell that to Tai and Liz as well."

"Alright." Yoh nodded.

"Thank you." She turned to her students. "Alright, you two, you are going back to the island tomorrow. Circumstances have temporarily stopped your lesson."

Yoh began walking away as Izumi began to push the boys inside. _Kun, Kristel…you better be strong for us…_

A beautiful woman with a bob haircut smirked as she watched Yoh leaved Dublith. She smoothed her dress and walked into the Curtis butcher shop.

"Hello, how can I help you today, Miss?"

* * *

I hope you like it. I apologize if there's no battles in here. I'm not very good with fighting scenes. I tried my best with this chapter and becoming a better writer. I'm striving to be an English Major one day. Please read and review. I want to hear opinions. No flames unless you want to meet Roy Mustang's flames. To those whoever read my profile and found the future titles and read it, I don't mean to offend you. I just said my opinion about the overwhelming lack of originality and hope people can at least make something original out of something they are trying to parody. A parody may be a spoof but that doesn't mean it have to be completely the same.

The next world will be Castle of Dreams which in my world the Pokemon world, or Innocenti, the DGM world which is the Dwarf Woodlands. Either one will be based on whatever I feel best like writing...leaning towards the latter... After I complete these and Radiant Garden, that is where I am heading towards soemthing different.

**Author Notes**

Fullmetal Alchemist - I used the time when Ed and Al spent a month in York Island under the supervision of Izumi. It basically tells you that time goes by differently. In Dive into the Heart, Ed is already fifteen. I used a mix of the manga and the 2003 anime. Al has brown hair in the 2003 anime and he looks better with it than gold hair in my opinion. Al has gold eyes because of the Xerxes blood in him, which therefore is taken from the manga.

Dante is pretty much obvious. I used the body-switching thing in the 2003 anime which will play a part in later part of the series. Almost everything that happened here in this world is somewhat a mimic of what happened in the episode of FMA 2003 anime _Dante of the Deep Forest_. The woman you read at the end is someone who have her body taken. Just find out what her name is.

Correlation of Events - I know that Terra, Ventus, and Aqua visited the worlds at different times but do you really think that I would have to write them separately? I want the worlds to be one chapter but there will be more chapters if the world is starting to get more story.


	6. A Very Small Wish

Sorry, for the late update. I was planning to update on Christmas Day but of course, my family went shopping that day. Last chapter I said I would likely do the Dwarf Woodlands, but I changed my mind.

This is an idea I been playing around with a fan idea that Sir Aaron is Ash's father. Because of my very sadistic mind (especially when it went to full power when watching Evangelion), I might write it but that is the last thing I want to do now with my homework *coughprojectandessaycough* That is the downside of being an AP scholar.

* * *

Birth by Sleep

* * *

Chapter 5: A Very Small Wish

* * *

"So we're going to see your dad again?" Misty asked smiling at a practically grinning Ash Ketchum.

"That's right!" Ash beamed. "Viridian City, here we come!"

**World's Name: Kanto**

Tai's eyebrow twitched. Liz paced back and forth, her stomping more indignant than the last. She inhaled and exhaled, gritting her teeth as she shook her fist at some people at the upper gallery.

"**OI!**"

Tai and other people in the room winced at the high pitched scream.

"Let us out of here! We did nothing wrong!"

"Yes, you did." A woman pointed out. She has short pink hair tied back with a headband and blue eyes hidden behind glasses. She wore a uniform of blue and white and black spandex tights. "You trespassed into our base. There are no sign of registration for _The Guardians_ at all. Our technology has been the most advanced of this time."

"Look, it was an accident." Tai sighed. "We got here using our Riders when suddenly there was this bright light and we found ourselves in your lobby."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Unlikely story. We found no vehicles but keychains on you. Keychains cannot be vehicles of any kind."

"Judy, what is going on?" A tall handsome man walked inside. He has messy blond hair, wearing khakis, a black tanktop, and a red-orange blazer. His eyes looked shocked to see Tai and Liz in incarceration. "What in Mew's name are you doing, Judy?"

"These two had passed into our base with no identification and only keychains with them."

"Jude, don't you think that's a tad overboard? You are practically holding _teenagers_ in prison."

"We're being careful, Jackie. These two came to our base with unknown means."

A handsome man with untidy black hair and dark blue eyes groaned as a dog-like chimera watched amused. "Are they at it again, Lucario?"

"Yes, Master."

"When is Ash coming?" A red-headed man asked. His eyes moved towards the two prisoners and sweat-dropped. "Judy, that's…"

"See! Even Lance agreed with me." Jackie cried with triumph. "We should let them out."

"Hi, Dad!" Ash rushed inside and hugged the man besides Lucario. The man returned the embrace. For a while, everyone greeted the new guests.

For Tai and especially Liz, this was the last straw.

"**Hey!**"

Ash's jaw dropped when he heard the scream. Everyone else winced at the loud voices. Ash glanced out of the glass and nearly fell over. A couple was now trying to break free, using two key-shaped weapons.

"I think we should let them out." Ash watched them beat the laser cage only to be deflected.

"Ash, you do know that those two-."

"Those two really don't mean any harm at all." Tai and Liz looked at Ash surprised. "In fact, I feel their auras…it's pure…"

"It's true that auras may vary from person to person, but…"

"I can feel some sort of connection to them." Ash continued. "I can't pinpoint why, but we should really let them go."

"They mean no harm. I can see it." Aaron, Ash's father sighed.

"Fine, but they will have to help around the base." Judy sighed as she pressed some buttons. The lasers dimmed as the Keyblade bearers transformed their Keyblades into Keychains. "You two will help us prepare for a party we are throwing."

"Y-yes, madam." They can tell that the woman shouldn't be messed with.

* * *

"Hi! Welcome to the Viridian City Guardian Base!" Ash greeted happily, tugging Misty into lobby. "Come on, Mist! I have to show you something!"

"Ash, slow down!" Misty laughed as she was dragged away.

"That boy…" Aaron chuckled. "I remembered the way his mother looked at me."

"Well, we shouldn't dally ourselves with this." Judy sighed. She narrowed her eyes at Tai and Liz. They flinched. "You two will help decorating the ballroom."

"Sorry about her. She was the one who had put all those security measures and really pissed when all of it didn't work." Jackie sighed. "I'm Jackie Walker. This is Lance,-." The redhead nodded. "Aaron," The man who looked like Ash nodded. They can tell by his hair. "Lucario," The dog-like chimera nodded. "Brock," The squinty-eyed man waved. "May," A pretty girl smiled brightly. "Max," A short boy with wide-rimmed glasses looked at them in awe as his sister nudged him. Max glared at her and bowed politely. "The girl that you saw dragged off is Misty and the boy that got you off of prison is Ash and this here is Pikachu."

In Brock's arms was a cute yellow rodent with red circles on its cheeks. Liz resisted not gushing while Tai on the other hand wanted to meet this new mon. It's like his home world…

"Come on! Come on! We have to prepare!" Max grabbed Tai's hands, snapping him out of his trance.

"Wai-!"

* * *

After orders and demands, they later found Ash humming to himself trying to clean his suit.

"Today's his dad's birthday. He wants to show his dad that his dreams are bigger than just being a Pokémon Master." Brock chuckled. "He wants his dad to know that his dreams are to travel the world and be friends, especially with Misty."

"The Pokémon Master title is just nothing to him now. It actually belongs to a certain girl he had befriended. I can't remember which girl exactly but heh?" Max shrugged. "He chose to become a Guardian, one of the first in fact. His father is none other than Sir Aaron, the hero of Rota. He never had time for him with all the missions and Ash couldn't have time with all his tournaments as one of the Elite Four of Kanto."

"So how can we help this dream?"

"We have to make just right for him." May said. "Then he'll be happy."

"Alright! Everything seems alright, so Ash would accomplish that dream!" Liz smiled. Tai grinned and nodded.

"Say, what are your dreams?" Max asked with wide curious eyes. "I want to be a Pokémon trainer one day. Brock wants a Pokémon Breeder, and May wants to be a great Pokémon Coordinator."

"Our dreams…"

_Flashback_

"_Becoming a Keyblade Master is all I dream of." Kun beamed as Kristel sat next to him on the bench._

"_Well, you're not the only one." Yoh chuckled, handing a bento to each to them._

"_I know." Kun opened his bento. "We all have the same dreams."_

_End Flashback_

"We haven't really thought of it much." Tai smiled. He traded furtive glances with Liz and smiled brightly. A little too brightly, Brock noted.

"We gotta go." Liz said, rubbing her nape in embarrassment. "We still have to find our friends."

"Sorry, we weren't able to attend the party." Tai apologized with a light smile.

"It's alright." May said, patting her shoulder. "You have other things to do. Bye!"

The two Keyblade bearers spun around and left the base.

* * *

Kun and Kristel sighed in exasperation. They are lost again in this big city. Frustrated with their search, they sat on a bench near a bright building, partygoers going in.

"I can't do this...I can…I can't!"

Blinking in surprise, they began their trek towards the back gardens. A young boy of thirteen with messy hair and zigzags underneath his brown eyes was pacing back and forth. His boots clicked as he paced.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" Kristel frowned.

"Fine? Yeah I'm fine."

"I may not be the best psychologist," Kun cringed slightly which goes unnoticed by his companion. "But we can help raise your confidence."

"Look, you need to have confidence. If you want to achieve what you want to do, have courage and take it. Take no risks." Kristel advised.

"Come on," Kun smiled gently. "You can do it. You won't be humiliated for it."

"That's right." The boy nodded. "I will not be humiliated. Who are you two? I don't think I see you around here. I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Kun and Kristel at your service." Kristel smiled toothily.

"Ash, are you ready?" An elderly man walked out of the back room. "The party is waiting for you." He noticed Kun and Kristel trying to look inconspicuous as possible. "You two are invited too. This is a semi-formal event."

"Yeah I'm ready, Professor Oak!"

"W-wait!" Before they realized it, they were dragged into the building.

When they reached the halls, they were almost immediately attacked by the Unversed.

"What in the world-?" Professor Oak stuttered.

The two Keyblade bearers summoned their weapons and quickly defeated the Unversed.

"What in the world was that?" Ash asked speechlessly.

"The Unversed." Kun gestured them to go. "Come on. Let's go to that party."

"Thank you, Kun and Kristel for the advice." Ash smiled. "I think I needed that."

For some reason, he shone with the same light and darkness the two little boys they met in Dublith. They smiled at him and nodded. With the professor, Ash went into the ballroom.

Just before they could even take another step, they heard a scream.

Kun and Kristel abruptly opened the doors to see partygoers screaming, running from the Unversed.

"Crap!"

They quickly took out the Unversed as uniformed police secured the guests. An Unversed shot Kristel on the cheek, grazing her skin, blood slowly seeping. Kristel touched her cheek and it glow a light green. She removed her hand, revealing a healed cheek.

After taking them out, they turned to the Professor Oak. "Excuse me, but have you have any problems lately with those monsters?"

"The Guardians, a special unit in our military, have seen a masked couple in the woods. Those have appeared shortly after they have. In fact, they have these monsters obeyed their every whim." Professor Oak replied as he helped a small boy with rimmed glasses.

"A masked couple? Do you know where they are now?"

"Well, I believe the Guardians or anybody has seen them since."

"Thank you for the information." Kristel smiled.

* * *

Yoh explored the bright mansion-like building curiously. Its doors had practically left open, worrying the new Keyblade Master to no end. The owners who owned this stupid place might as well have a death wish. For Great Spirit's sake, they could be robbed or even murdered.

He shook his head. No, he cannot let his mind wander. He has to find them. His eyes went wide when he saw Kun and Kristel walking down the staircase. "Kun! Kris! You're here!"

"Yoh? Yoh!" The pair quickly ran down the stairs and soon enough they were faced to faced with Yoh.

"Guys… Tai and Liz ran away from home." Yoh began gently.

"What?" Kun blinked. "We know that those two had always been reckless, but they have a level head to stay home."

"I think they left to find you both." Yoh said. He gazed into their eyes deeply. "Do you have any idea why?"

Kristel shook her head. "We left the day after the Mark of Mastery, remember? I don't recall them running after us to tell us something."

"Also," Kun narrowed his eyes. "We found out there is something about Master Light. He's after these boys and most likely girls as well with light and darkness – I know everyone has them alright, but there is no way someone can have equal balance. These people can fall to either side."

"Hearts bred of darkness and light…"

"His search hasn't taken him here." Kristel reassured at the troubled look on her friend's face.

"I'll stay for the while and see if I can find any clues." Yoh said.

"What about-?"

"For now, I can set it aside for the good of the world. I'm searching for you all, but I can convince you to come home, stubborn you all are."

"Don't get all confident. You may be the most level-headed in the group, but you seriously don't have the authority to take us home." Kun glared at Yoh.

"Look, as much as we are friends, but things are getting out of hand." Yoh defended.

The couple sighed. "We'll return. We promise."

Yoh smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, before I forgot, a mission was assigned to us by Master Theodore," Yoh said. "We were supposed to protect the worlds from the Unversed."

"We know, Yoh," Kristel smiled. "Master Light told us."

Yoh blinked. "Master Light already told you?"

"Yeah."

An awkward silence followed. They looked at each other and nodded. Waving their farewells, the pair exchanged one last look at Yoh's disappearing figure into the mansion and looks at each other.

_The masked couple is the ones leading the Unversed…but who are they? Do they have anything to do with Tai and Liz running away? Or Master Light's involvement in this mess? Maybe we can visit that Time-Space Witch that Mater Theodore always told us._

Yoh sighed, watching his friends go. "They'll be alright…They won't ever give in."

With every bit of resolution, he turned and walked into the ballroom. A scream almost broke his eardrums.

"Where's Ash?"

"Misty, please calm down." Brock pleaded.

"Do you think I would leave Ash captured by somebody? I saw two shadowed thingies swooped down and took him!" Misty screeched. "Could it be Team Rocket? No, they shouldn't be. Could they be-?"

"Misty, calm down." Aaron said gently.

"Aaron, you have those aura powers. Use it! Locate his aura signal!"

"M-Miss, I think you should listen." Yoh decided to speak. He was suddenly at the receiving end of Misty's death glare.

"Don't tell me what to do." Misty growled.

"Misty, we should stay calm and listen." Professor Oak said soothingly, putting his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "We'll find him. Don't let your emotions get the better of you. It will likely kill you in the process."

Misty sighed and nodded albeit reluctantly.

"We have the Guardians searching the city perimeter for Ash." Lance said walking towards them.

"Can I come too?" Yoh asked. The world inhabitants looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine, you seem trustworthy."

"For Lugia, he is trustworthy! He doesn't seem to mean anything bad. In fact, he is like that couple before, very well-meaning."

Lance sighed and gestured Yoh to follow.

* * *

Before anyone knows it, everyone with the exception of Professor Oak and Ash's mother was searching the grounds. Silence seems to take over when they searched the woods.

"So…" Yoh said at last breaking the silence. "Miss. Misty, what does the kidnappers look like?"

"Black blue jittery creatures which look nothing like a Pokémon." Mist deadpanned.

Yoh sweat-dropped at her complete insult against the Unversed. "Those are the Unversed."

Misty gave him another glare. Before she can open her mouth, Aaron shouted when he saw a note pinned on a tree.

_Hello,_

_Your boy Ash is with us. Come to the base of darkness. _

_From Mal_

Aaron tightened his grip. "He couldn't be alive! He should have been dead!"

"That's right." Jackie frowned.

"Umm… what are you talking about?" Yoh asked timidly.

"You see," Brock explained. "Several months ago, Ash was kidnapped by Malic, Aaron's former friend and archenemy. He nearly well…died… Malic was soon defeated by the strength of Ash and Aaron's auras."

"Aaron, it couldn't be Malic. He is after all dead." Lance said crossing his arms. "There is no possible way he can survive that blast…can he?"

"It better not be…" Jackie muttered. "Come on, we have to go."

"Without alerting the rest of the Guardians?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

They gave him nervous chuckles as he phoned his captains.

* * *

"Here it is. The so-called 'base of darkness'." Aaron gestured at the run-down headquarters.

"Sarcasm really rubs off." Jackie groaned, rubbing his temple.

Lucario shook his head and walked inside. "Strange… I feel light…"

"Light as in the good light or in the light as the dizzy light?"

"The good light." Lucario rolled his eyes. "I can feel him. Follow me."

When they reached the heart of the base without any interruptions drawing suspicion, they found Ash unconscious on the ground with black chains attached to his wrists and ankles.

"Ash!"

"Sorry," A handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes came out of the shadows. "But you can't touch him. Approach within 5 meters: electrocution."

"Chris…" Jackie practically snarled, balling his fists.

"Nice to see you again, Jackie." Chris sneered. "Thought you sent me to prison?"

Suddenly, a tall lanky man with greasy black hair and dark eyes came out of the shadows besides Chris.

"Malic…so you are still alive…" Aaron resisted the urge to strangle the man on sight.

Malic rolled his eyes. "I survive, yes. I kidnapped your son not because of his aura, but his heart. Such an incredible balance of light and darkness…"

"Balance." Yoh frowned.

"Well then, say farewell." Malic waved his hands as the Unversed sprang from the ground. "You should be at your peak at this point. I don't want you to tire out when you battle us."

"Misty, Brock, May, Max," Aaron held his staff in front of him. "Find Ash and take him to safety."

"Yes, Aaron."

Yoh drew Samurai Spirit and with the added teamwork, took out the Unversed. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Unversed surrounding Ash. He held his arm outstretched and muttered an incantation. The spell spread and destroyed the Unversed at once.

Max blinked. "Wow, a great spell-caster."

Yoh slapped his forehead. "We don't have time for compliments. Take Ash-."

**BOOM!**

They jerked towards the center to see Malic and Chris with Ash unconscious gagged and bound in Chris's arms. "The heck-."

The Ash Brock has on his shoulders vanished as chains fell to the ground.

"That's a real illusion." Malic grinned. "You can feel it like a human being."

Before anybody can do anything else, Malic proceeded to summon more Unversed and ran out of the room.

"Get back here!"

"No can do." Chris smirked. "This boy is a Prince of Heart after all."

Everyone paused in their step especially Yoh. "Prince of Heart…"

Hurriedly defeating the Unversed, they ran towards the exit and found Chris and Malic loading their cargo into a helicopter.

Aaron and Lucario brought forth their hands and summoned a ball of energy. Malic brought forth a shield at once. The energy spheres bounced off the shield.

Suddenly, a blast of purple energy destroyed the helicopter. Ash fell out of the doors, groaning. He lifted his head to see Mewtwo, Mew, and Celebi floating above. Mewtwo swooped down and took Ash.

Malic growled as Chris took out his gun. Unversed sprang from the ground once more.

Aaron ran forward and clashed hand-in-hand with Malic. "Is that why you want Ash? Because he is part of that legend? It's impossible!"

Malic rolled his eyes. "Why are you the least surprised when that boy over there is a Keyblade bearer?"

"That- what?" Aaron sputtered. Knowing his adversary's guard is down, Malic punched Aaron and sent him reeling onto the ground.

"Dad!" Ash cried.

Mew and Celebi took off the ropes and gag and dropped Ash onto the ground. Ash summoned a fistful of aura in his hands and sent them towards Malic. Malic once again brought a blue shield.

Yoh jumped and threw a large mass of flames, burning Chris's arms. Chris growled and shot several times. Yoh casted a higher level of Reflect just in time, protecting everyone in the opposing area.

Ash nodded at Pikachu and the mouse sent a powerful thunderbolt.

Malic growled and grabbed Chris. "The mission is a failure and this battle will be nothing but a waste of time."

They disappeared into a dark portal that Yoh never seen before. Malic just gave them a glare of malice and faded into the darkness.

Everyone shook their head in relief and sighed. Suddenly realizing Ash is safe, they crowded around him, relief and joy radiating.

"Dad! Everyone!" Ash smiled happily.

"Ash!"

Before Ash could open his mouth to reply, he was embraced in a group hug. "You're safe! Safe!"

"Hello, everyone! can't breathe right now!" Ash choked, feeling his ribs and spinal cord breaking.

"Oops." Aaron chuckled nervously, letting his son's feet touch the ground.

Misty continued to squeeze him much to everyone's amusement. "Mist, you can let go now…"

"It's strange; Master taught me darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not with light?" Yoh mused as he watched the reunion. Misty blushed as she let go.

"You're too young to know. Experience more things, and you'll find the answer." Mewtwo said, walking towards the reunion.

Yoh frowned. He turned his gaze at the blue sky and summoned his Rider. He pressed his pauldron and rode off.

* * *

I think it's anticlimatic. For some strange reason, I think Yoh has been cleaning whatever mess Tai & Liz or Kun & Kristel left behind. Aqua really have to clean up those mess...

Next chapter will be the Dwarf Woodlands. Might be the Badlands next or Radiant Garden afterwards. Whether counterpart fits me best. I, however, knows for sure everything will take off after Radiant Garden.

**Author Notes**

Arbitary Skeptism - Sure, there is Pokemon and legends are true in the anime. But other worlds... come on, there is no way they can believe it. Those are just legends like the Keyblade bearers. I can't help playing with this trope.

Ash X Misty - Pokeshipping. Yes, it's pretty obvious. It's sweet. I don't need to say anything else

Idea - This as I told you before is an idea based on Aaron is Ash's father. Since Ash's father is pretty much unknown, I just simply love (fan) theories and play with them. Even my brother says I'm quite evil at times. If there is a side of good and evil, I would pick evil but based on the morality and goals and situation.


End file.
